Un juego de niños en Navidad
by arpey
Summary: Draco odia la Navidad, se aburre y no quiere saber nada de esa época del año. ¿Un lugar seguro? La biblioteca. ¿Un inconveniente? Hermione. ¿Un juego? El suyo. ¿Una recompensa? Depende.


Sep, no he actualizado aún el otro fic, el de DM VS. AM. Y sí, aún estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo (ya queda menos ;) ), pero pensé en una idea para un one-shoot y aquí estoy. y espero terminar el capítulo del otro fic hoy, así que haya paz. Os dejo con mis delirios y vuestro regalito de Navidad.

_**DISCLAIMER**_(nuestro eterno amigo): HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE Y TODO ES DE JK ROWLING. Y, sinceramente, si fuese yo la autora de todo esto estaría en Las Bahamas disfrutando de todo lo que me pueda ofrecer mi cuenta bancaria, y no escribiendo fics.

Al lío.

* * *

Navidad, qué bonita época del año. Todo es perfecto, la gente es feliz, la nieve embellece los paisajes, todo está adornado con preciosísimos adornos navideños, hay muérdago en las puertas, dándoles ese toque romántico…

-¡¡ODIO LA NAVIDAD Y TODO LO QUE REPRESENTA!!

…_que no todos aprecian. _

Y es que no hay nada que moleste más al príncipe de Slytherin que la Navidad, porque significa familia, amor, reunión, felicidad y un bendito etc. Porque repasemos:

¿Familia? _Por favor, en mi familia la Navidad es cuando mi padre compra regalos para mi madre y para mí, y cuando mi madre compra regalos para mi padre y para mí. _

¿Amor? _Soy un Malfoy, no necesito amor teniendo poder y sex-appeal._

¿Reunión?_ ¿Con todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts mas el viejo loco de Dumbledore? Soy demasiado importante para eso. _

¿Felicidad? _Dame whisky de fuego y una chica cualquiera y te diré yo lo que es la felicidad…_

Y así hasta que ese etcétera es rebatido por un rubio con mala leche.

Por eso mismo, Draco Malfoy odia la Navidad con todo su ser, y decide aislarse de aquel mundo tan ridículo yendo a donde la Navidad jamás de los jamases le estorbaría: la biblioteca.

_Iluso. _

Porque justo cuando Draco Malfoy hace acto de presencia en la semidesierta biblioteca (en la que a simple vista no está ni la señorita Pince –sí, señorita, Filch aún no se ha declarado-), se da cuenta de que no es el único que ha pensado que la biblioteca sería el refugio ideal en aquellos tiempos.

_-Bien, se me olvidaba que esta parte del castillo era su territorio-_pensó Draco con un profundo fastidio. Sin embargo, prefería estar en la misma sala con ella, cada uno en una punta, que arriesgarse a cruzarse con alguna de las armaduras que Peeves había hechizado. Graciosillo, Peeves.

Sin embargo, una vocecilla perversa hizo que esbozase una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción: _Jugar con Granger es el deporte más entretenido del mundo. _Ya tenía algo que hacer ahí.

Con una parsimonia digna de un rey y la arrogancia de un dios, Malfoy se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se sentaba Hermione Granger, entre un montón de libros. La Gryffindor estaba leyendo un libro -que parecía tener más años que Dumbledore y que podría haber partido un menhir de un solo golpe- sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior. _La calma antes de la tormenta._

Cuando Draco arrastró la silla que estaba enfrente de Hermione ruidosamente y se sentó como si fuese un sillón, Hermione levantó la vista sobresaltada, pero al ver al Slytherin, su confusión se transformó en molestia. No quería _jugar_ en aquel momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-preguntó escupiendo el nombre del rubio.

-¿Qué se hace en una biblioteca, Granger? Conspirar contra Potter, por supuesto-contestó con sorna el rubio.

-Quieres decir, ¿esconderte de Parkinson? Creo que ella y Greengrass te estaban buscando por todo el castillo-devolvió Hermione con una sonrisilla sardónica que hizo que Draco frunciera los labios y entrecerrara los ojos-. Por cierto, la próxima vez acláreles que _buscar a alguien debajo de las piedras_ es una frase hecha, no algo que se hace literalmente.

-¿Celosa de que a ellas les preste más atención que a ti, Granger?-Draco evitó soltar una carcajada cuando la expresión de Hermione se transformó en pánico.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¿De esos especímenes? Claro Malfoy, y después te vuelves inteligente. Tendría el mismo sentido…

-Yo ya soy inteligente Granger. Que no me pase la vida entre libros ignorando el resto de mi vida es algo de lo que me enorgullezco-Malfoy se había propuesto acabar con la paz de Granger aquel día, así que la Gryffindor le lanzó una mirada asesina, bufó, cogió su libro y salió de la biblioteca dispuesta a atropellar a quien se cruzase en su camino. No contó con que Draco le siguiese hasta la puerta, se apoyara en el marco y le gritase:

-¡No huyas, Granger, eso es de cobardes!

Hermione frenó en seco y se quedó estática en medio del pasillo desierto. Si hubiese tenido neumáticos en vez de pies, habría dejado una marca de frenazo, ya que el cambio drástico de andar-casi-correr hecha una furia a quedarse más tiesa que una estatua de yeso era bastante repentino. A veces, en los juegos hay que tener _cuidado _con lo que haces.

Draco, por su parte, sonreía maliciosamente, con el triunfo en los ojos. Podía imaginarse el ceño fruncido de la Gryffindor, sus ojos lanzando miradas más mortales que un _Avada Kedavra _y sus labios fruncidos para no soltar la barbaridad más grande de la dimensión. Lo que no necesitaba imaginarse era cómo sus manos se habían convertido en pequeños puños blancos, y cómo el libro había caído al suelo para no ser destrozado. Entonces Hermione se giró. Y Draco tuvo miedo. Porque aquella mirada asesina que decía claramente "_vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente"_ no era _normal_. O al menos, para _ése juego_.

Entonces Hermione empezó a andar en dirección Draco Malfoy. Y Draco Malfoy pensó que no había sido tan buena idea lo de querer jugar con Granger. Y Granger llegó a donde estaba Malfoy. Y Malfoy quiso huir él también. Pero un hecho inesperado le impidió moverse.

¡¡PLAF!!

Así suena la mano abierta de una Gryffindor impactando a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal contra la mejilla de un Slytherin con demasiado tiempo libre y pocos planes navideños.

¡¡PLAF!!

Y así suena un revés en las mismas circunstancias.

Entonces Hermione alzó la barbilla, se irguió, dio media vuelta y volvió a avanzar por el pasillo, dejando a Draco con las dos mejillas marcadas por cinco dedos cada una y la mente incapaz de procesar la causa del hecho. Porque a veces los juegos _son peligrosos_.

Pero, ¿acaso Draco Malfoy sacaba las mejores notas de Slytherin por ser corto de entendederas? No. No, señor. Draco Malfoy tardó sólo cinco segundos en asimilar que Hermione Granger acababa de darle una _ostia_ con su correspondiente _revés _digna de campeonato. Y de que estaba perdiendo contra ella.

-¡¡GRANGER!!-aulló completamente encolerizado.

-¡Malfoy!-contestó ella con un tono chillón que reflejaba más burla que enfado.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a poner tus sucias, impuras, infectas manos en mi piel!?-gritaba Draco haciendo muchos aspavientos, acercándose a Hermione para ponerle las cosas claras. Porque hay gente que _no sabe perder_.

-Pues muy fácil, Malfoy-contestó Hermione con una sonrisa indolente en el rostro-. Así.

Hermione levantó el brazo dispuesta a volver a abofetear al rubio, pero éste no estaba por la labor. Porque hay momentos en los que el juego _se interrumpe_.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese coger impulso con el brazo, Draco la agarró por la muñeca con fuerza y la empujó hasta una pared con violencia, haciendo que la espalda de la Gryffindor chocase contra la piedra, y que la chica soltase un quejido.

-Jamás, sangresucia-le dijo Draco entre dientes, muy cerca de su oído-. Jamás… vuelvas a ponerme un mísero dedo encima…porque te juro…-apretó aún más la muñeca de Hermione, quien apretó los dientes y respiró profundamente para no gritar-…que será lo último que hagas.

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy…-masculló Hermione, alzando rápidamente una rodilla para darle un doloroso golpe en su orgullo masculino, pero Draco fue más rápido aquella vez y paró la rodilla de la chica con su mano izquierda. Pero el juego debe _continuar_.

-Ni lo intentes, Granger, _eso_ está fuera de tu alcance de cualquier forma-dijo Draco sonriendo lascivo.

Hermione no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando analizar la situación como para prestarle atención a los desvaríos de Malfoy.

Porque el hecho de que ella estuviese acorralada en un pasillo solitario por un rubio bastante enfadado que estaba a punto de romperle una muñeca y que tenía una fría mano sobre su rodilla desnuda, no era muy lógico.

No. No era lógico.

Para nada.

Ni en la dimensión más retorcida.

Pero tampoco había sido lógico que ella por poco se cayese de la silla cuando Malfoy se sentó delante de ella en la biblioteca. Tampoco había sido lógico que, cuando le dijo que las Slytherins le buscaban, hubiese sentido celos. Tampoco había sido lógico que hubiese temido por si él lo había notado. Tampoco había sido lógico que hubiese sentido alivio y culpa al darle dos bofetadas. Pero lo menos lógico de todo aquello era que su olor a menta, que sus músculos tensados que se adivinaban bajo la camisa blanca, que sus mechones de pelo rubio platino, y que el resto de su ser, le estuviesen agobiando tanto y le impidiesen pensar con objetividad.

Porque no era ni mínimamente lógico que ella se sintiese atraída por Malfoy, y que éste… Un momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo Malfoy? ¿En qué momento dejó Hermione el mundo real y se perdió el momento que explicaría lo que estaba pasando en aquel instante? ¿¡Por qué tenía a Malfoy tan cerca que podía sentir su corazón latiendo y sus pulmones respirando!?

Y todo por un juego, ¿eh?

-Malfoy…-el intento de Hermione de hablar con voz seria se truncó hasta convertir su orden en un susurro patético-…suéltame…

-Mírame a los ojos, Granger.

Hermione pensó que se había vuelto loco. Y se reafirmó en su creencia cuando sintió que el rubio había soltado su mano derecha y le levantaba la barbilla con el índice derecho, obligándola a mirarle. Y Hermione tembló ligeramente cuando vio aquellos ojos del color del mercurio clavados en los suyos.

-¿Tienes miedo, Granger?-preguntó él, burlón.

-¿Eres tonto, Malfoy?-replicó ella, molesta.

Draco rió entre dientes y se acercó aún más a Hermione. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su rostro.

-Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir, ¿lo sabías?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¿Cuándo he mentido, Malfoy?-le cuestionó Hermione, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tú también quieres jugar.

-Ahora no.

-Está claro que sí.

-Estudiar es más importante que un estúpido juego.

-Sí, es más importante que un estúpido juego _normal…_ El problema, es que éste juego no es como los demás, y lo sabes.

Hermione bajó la mirada, sin contestarle. No quería contestarle. No quería verle. _No debía_.

-_Hermione_, mírame. Ahora.

Y Hermione dejó de ser Granger. Y Draco dejó de ser Malfoy. Y ellos dejaron de ser enemigos. Y fueron dos niños jugando.

Porque cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza, su nariz rozó la del rubio con suavidad. Y ambos lo notaron. Y cuando se miraron, él arqueó una ceja y ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Draco se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Hermione, y aquella caricia se convirtió en un beso. Y aquel beso, en la recompensa del ganador.

Y la recompensa de Draco Malfoy era tener un control total sobre Hermione Granger hasta que fuese ella la que empezase el juego de nuevo. Era un círculo vicioso que a veces resultaba bastante incómodo. Pero nunca era mal momento para jugar un ratito.

* * *

Se aceptan críticas, piedras, tomates, lechugas, zanahorias, aceitunas, huevos, aceite, vinagre, sal, una ensaladera... La comida no debe desaprovecharse, ¿no?


End file.
